Corporate entities and individuals alike can be affected, to varying degrees, by unauthorized accesses to confidential information. As such, whether access is to a physical object (e.g., a computer, a building, an office, etc.), an online account, or a storage medium, access is oftentimes restricted to only those who are authorized such access. However, certain technologies for authenticating authorized access have been proven to be fairly easily circumvented. For example, access cards can be lost, passwords can be compromised, etc. As such, various biometric recognition techniques have been implemented in an effort to increase the security of authentication procedures, as the biometric indicators are generally considered to be unique to the individual and not easily replicated. For example, such biometric recognition techniques include iris scans, retina scans, fingerprint scans, facial recognition systems, speaker recognition systems, heart rate monitors, etc.
Speaker recognition systems rely on voice biometrics, or voice characteristics, to verify a person based on their speech, such as for authentication purposes, which is commonly referred to as speaker verification or speaker authentication in such context. Speaker verification consists of comparing a speaker's speech with only the speech of the person to be authenticated, which has been previously stored in the database, in order to determine that the person requesting authentication (i.e., speaking) is who they claim to be. However, present technologies rely on features of speech signal pertaining to filter/vocal tract (i.e., source-filter models of speech production) of the speaker. Such source-filter model filter/vocal tract technologies typically only rely on filter parameters. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in technologies for authenticating a speaker using voice biometrics.